Talk:Crossbows
Am I seeing things right? Crossbows have a dexterity requirement and not a strength requirement? Is this already in effect in v1.0 of the game or in some later patch? Hope this gets cleared up soon. I wana make my totally badass legendary marksdorf, Urist, but I keep hearing flak about how crappy crossbows are. Thanks in advance. Requisites: STR vs. Dex I'm prety sure the prerequisite is Strength and not Dexterity, but I'll have to double check in-game.--Crashhn 16:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Antique Warden Crossbow Isn't necessarily tier 4; I just got it as tier3 (yew) -> The "Warden" loot and sets from Warden's Keep scale with your level. As do many items in DA:O. Not a bug! It says in the article "Bug! As of patch 1.03, crossbow damage is not affected by either Strength or Dexterity. The same bug is reported to exist in Xbox360 version of the game. " How is this a bug? It only makes sense. You need strength to load a crossbow, but when it's loaded its tension is constant. Neither strength nor dexterity can affect how hard a crossbow fires. * Then, please tell me why a bow gets more damage with more dexterity and a crossbow not? (This is, in fact, the game mechanic in DAO) With more dexterity you are able to handle both weapons better, which should and does result in +''attack'' values. The only explanation for more damage is this: you are able to hit your enemy more critical... --> So in 'real life' more 'dexterity' should only affect critical damage/chance. But I think it is ok, that DEX adds to normal damage for bows AND crossbows. Otherwise the weapons would be rather useless because of their low damage. ** To cut to the chase: Crossbows should get more damage with higher DEX! -- Talking about it: More strength should increase the attack score of a crossbow :) (With more strength you can handle crossbows with more ease --> better aiming-quality) --Deep Thought 42 (talk) 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *** Strength and dexterity should improve attack on a crossbow, not damage. Damage and armor penetration depends on the crossbow itself (and its tension), while on bows they depend on the character's strength. To sum it up, in the "real world": Bows: DEX and STR (the ability to keep a drawn bow still) determines aim -> Attack and critical chance, furthermore STR determines damage and armor penetration. Crossbows: DEX determines aim and thus attack and critical chance, while STR does so to a far lesser extent, since the crossbow keeps tense by itself, so you just have to lift it. (however they are heavier than bows) STR does not act on armor penetration or damage, since these are implemented in the crossbow's construction itself. (Which is the whole point of the success of the crossbow: The ability to penetrate heavy armor, regardless of the strength of the crossbowman.) That's the real world however, not the game mechanics. -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 20:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) So I'm still confused about something. Does Dex add to the attack score for crossbows or is it strength? The reason I ask is my archer seems to hit more often with a bow then a crossbow even with a high Dex.- - darb86 16:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Neither one affects crossbows currently. Crossbows have more diverse ammunition types compared to bows, which is currently their only advantage in the late game. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 01:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Some people may have notice this already, but crossbows get a small bonus to damage every time you level up. It's about 0.4 damage, which is not even close the damage bonus bows get with Dex or Str. Just wanted to throw that out there because i haven't found anything that talks about it and maybe people may start looking into it. I'm currently thinking of using an arcane warrior with a crossbow as a secondary weapon, just for fun :P maybe if crossbow damege were to work properly, and it had the level damage bonus, they would be the strongest weapon in the game, i think. * I think what you are talking about is the CharacterDamageBonus that is talked about on the Combat Mechanics page. If that is so, your arcane warrior has a disappointment waiting for him, since the bonus damage for mages is only 0,1 per level. Bonus damage for strength on bows is not quite realistic either, since you need a certain amount of strength to draw a bowstring back properly (not dexterity by the way), but if you add twice as much strength, you will not get twice as much power from your bow - instead, you'll break it. Don't look for realism when the true reason for everything is just an attempt for balance (rogues are supposed to have more dexterity than strength). (talk) 13:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC)